The Past Revealed
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: The CSI team have been assigned to a triple homicide and possible kidnapping. When sara finds out who the victims are she shuts down. Could she have something to do with the crime? LOTS OF CHANGES MADE! COMPLETED!
1. The Crime

Title: The past revealed!

Rating: PG-13

Author: Kali/Jess

Summary: N/S fic. The CSI officers have been assigned to a triple homicide and possible kidnapping case. But when Sara finds out who it is that was involved she shuts down. Could she have had something to do with the murders or the missing child...?

Sara and Nick were sitting in Grissom's office waiting to be briefed on their next case. Their colleagues Warrick and Catherine were already out on their case with the double homicide.

"So what have you got for us today?" Sara asked as Grissom walked into the room.

"Well we've got a very big case for you two today. You're going to be joining me out at Bill Carter's place. There's been a multiple shooting and possible abduction. Bill and his new girlfriend Celeste were found murdered and his 15 yr old daughter has gone missing. Rhiannon Carter. 15 yrs old, born 17th may 1988. There were traces of blood found downstairs in the living room as well as in her bedroom."

"Rhiannon Carter?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, She was the one being beaten and raped by her stepfather, right before her mother shot him." Nick replied.

"Oh." Sara replied. Then she went silent.

"Well the sooner we find out what's happened the sooner we can get to work at finding Rhiannon." Gill said. "Let's get out there." He added.

"Man this guy must have been loaded." Sara gasped as she and Nick stepped under the yellow police tape and followed the front path along.

"Yeah he was. He owned his own computer company. Ten different stores in Las Vegas alone." Gill explained.

"Gees. Lucky guy. I wish I had that sort of money." Sarah gasped again when she saw the inside of the house.

"It's not that much of a big deal Sar. I used to live in places bigger than this." Nick told her.

"Yeah well unlike you I never had the luxury of rich parents." Sarah snapped and she walked off. When she got to the stairs she stopped. She had spotted the library. There were bookshelves tipped over and books thrown across the room. Sara stood there shocked when she saw the body of the maid lying on the floor.

"Sara!" She was quickly brought back to the present when Nick called her name. "Sara, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I can tell Grissom..."

"Nick I'm fine just leave it." Sara snapped.

"Sorry." Nick replied. "Let's go check out upstairs." Sara followed Nick upstairs.

"So what have we got?" Sara asked and she went white when she saw the DB.

"Sara what's wrong?" Nick asked. "You've been acting really strange lately."

"No...I...it's nothing. I'm fine." Sara managed to say.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked. He was concerned for Sara's health.

"I'm fine, Leave me alone." Sara snapped and she turned her attention back to the case.

"Sara if you don't want to be here then..."

"I'm fine. Just let me do my work." Sara placed her kit on the ground, got out her gloves and put them on. She then began dusting for prints. Nick began examining the body, making sure to keep his eye on Sara. Moments later Grissom walked in.

"So have you found anything?" He asked.

"Well it seems as though she was bashed in the head with some kind of heavy object whilst she was sleeping. There's a mark just below the injury. It looks like a trophy or something." Nick stated. "It's hard to tell with all the blood."

"Would you by any chance mean the trophy that's missing from the display out in the hall?" Gill and Nick turned to Sara. "I was just admiring the display when I noticed it on the way in." Sara pointed to a display cabinet out in the hall. There was a space in the middle of the second shelf.

"Nice spotting. If you've finished in the room let the coroners know so they can take the body back to the lab. Meanwhile I'll have a search for the assault weapon." Gill walked into the next room across.

A while later they were all back at the lab with all the evidence they had found. Gill had found the trophy with Celeste's blood in Rhiannon's room under her bed and that was being checked for prints and having the blood analysed. Sara had found some foreign prints on the door handle of Celeste's room and they were being checked against the database. And Nick managed to find a small hair on the floor in the bathroom where they found Bill's body. Sara, Nick and Gill were in the lab. There were pictures of the DB's and Rhiannon placed on a board. Gill had drawn a diagram as to where he thought the Killer/kidnapper had been.

"Well it looks as though he got to the maid first." Gill finished off.

"But why did he kill her?" Nick asked.

"Well she looked almost identical to Rhiannon from behind. Same age, same build, same hair." Gill replied. "Maybe he thought the maid was Rhiannon. There's nothing saying that she was even at home when this happened."

"What do you think Sara?" Sara was staring into space with a teary look in her eyes. "Sara!" Nick said again shaking her lightly.

"Sorry. I must have zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Well I was just saying it was a possibility that maybe Rhiannon wasn't even home last night. There's no evidence to prove otherwise." Nick suggested.

"That might be true. Did you find a list of her friends numbers?" Gill asked. "Yeah. She's got like 50 numbers in here. But only three of them have been circled." Nick replied.

"Well read them out." Gill cried.

"Ok. First we have Braden Opie. But his address is for California. Then we have Helena Harris. She's over in Miami. We can get the guys over there to check that out for us." Nick suggested. Gill nodded.

"I'll give Horatio a call later on." He replied.

"Then the last one is...oh right here in Vegas. Apartment number 17... Justice Apartment Palace... But that's..."

"Sara's Place." Gill cried. They turned around to look at Sara and she had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. But something tells me this has something to do with her." Gill replied.

"Why would Sara have anything to do with the disappearance of a 15 yr old girl?" Nick asked.

"I don't know Nick...I don't know." Gill replied.


	2. The Shocking News

Well I have posted this b4 but I am spreading it out and making it longer. Tell me what u think!

Title: the past revealed! Rating: PG-13

Previously:

"Well I was just saying it was a possibility that maybe Rhiannon wasn't even home last night. There's no evidence to prove otherwise." Nick suggested.

"That might be true. Did you find a list of her friends numbers?" Gill asked.

"Yeah. She's got like 50 numbers in here. But only three of them have been circled." Nick replied.

"Well read them out." Gill cried.

"Ok. First we have Braden Opie. But his address is for California. Then we have Helena Harris. She's over in Miami. We can get the guys over there to check that out for us." Nick suggested. Gill nodded.

"I'll give Horatio a call later on." He replied.

"Then the last one is...oh right here in Vegas. Apartment number 17... Justice Apartment Palace... But that's..."

"Sara's Place." Gill cried. They turned around to look at Sara and she had disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. But something tells me this has something to do with her." Gill replied.

"Why would Sara have anything to do with the disappearance of a 15 yr old girl?" Nick asked.

"I don't know Nick...I don't know." Gill replied.

Sara was driving along the highway. It was pouring with rain and she could barely see. She was thinking about how she was going to tell Nick and Gill. She had to tell them her secret but she didn't know how. She watched as the windscreen wiper went back and forth.

Suddenly someone stepped out in front of her car. She slammed on the brakes and just barely missed them. She got out of the car and was greeted by none other than Rhiannon Carter. The missing girl.

"Rhiannon what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you." Sara screamed. Rhiannon wrapped her arms around Sara and held her tight.

"I thought I was going to die." Rhiannon said in tears.

"Hey it's ok Rhi. Everything's going to be fine. I'm just glad you're ok." Sara hugged Rhi back.

"What about Bill and Celeste?" Rhiannon asked. "Are they going to be ok?"

"Rhi..." Sara looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry." Rhi burst into tears. "Let's get you home. You're covered in dirt and you're soaked. I think got some spare clothes at my place you can change into. But then we have to take you to the CSI office." Sara told her.

"Ok." Rhi replied still in tears. Sara helped her into the back seat and drove back to her apartment. When she arrived she noticed Nick's car out the front.

"Dam. Now what am I going to do?" Sara cried. Before she had the chance to do anything Nick got out of the car. Luckily he didn't see Rhiannon as she was sleeping on the back seat. Sara pulled the car over and got out.

"Sara what happened to you?" Nick cried. "Everyone's been asking about you."

"Yeah well I...err had to get out of there. I'm...err not feeling well." Sara quickly replied. She kept glancing back at her car. Then she looked at Nick, and then she looked at the car.

"Sara what is going on? You seem so edgy. Ever since we started this case. Is there something you need to talk about?" Nick asked. Then he noticed the girl climbing out of Sara's car. "Who's that?" He asked.

"That's err...my...umm cousin." Sara replied quickly.

"That's Rhiannon Carter!" Nick shouted. He started to walk towards her but then Sara stopped him.

"Nick please don't." Sara screamed as tears started running down her cheek.

"What is going on here?" He asked. Sara stared at him with sad eyes. Then she burst into tears.

"It's too late! It's too late!" Sara cried. She fell to the floor and started rocking. Nick bent down and put his arm around her.

"It's alright Sara. It's ok. Everything is going to be fine." Nick calmed her. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" He asked when she had stopped crying.

"You'd better come inside. I'll explain later. If anyone sees her then I'm in trouble." Sara told him.

"You're already in trouble. You could lose your job for this." Nick said.

"I know. Just let me explain." Just as Sara said that Rhi collapsed on the ground. Sara rushed over to her.

"Rhi! Wake up!" She shouted. "Nick help me get her inside."

Nick lifted Rhi up and carried her inside. Rhi was placed onto Sara's bed and Sara sat beside her.

"Come on Rhi wake up." Sara called. "Wake up sweetie. Everything's going to be all right. You'll see." She kissed Rhi's cheek. "Nick she's burning up. Can you grab me a damp cloth please. There should be a hand towel in the bathroom. Second door on the left." Sara pointed.

Nick walked out and then returned with a damp hand towel. Sara dabbed Rhi's forehead. A few seconds later Rhi groaned and opened her eyes. Sara wrapped her in her arms.

"I'm so glad you're ok. You had me scared for a second there." Sara cried.

"Sorry." Rhi replied.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Rhi this is Nick. He's one of my colleagues. Nick this is Rhiannon. My daughter." Sara introduced them.

Okay so this so pretty much the same as b4! But any who I hope u liked it. 


	3. The Interrogation

PART 3!

Title: The Past revealed. Rating: PG-13

Previously:

"I'm so glad you're ok. You had me scared for a second there." Sara cried.

"Sorry." Rhi replied.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Nick asked.

"Rhi this is Nick. He's one of my colleagues. Nick this is Rhiannon. My daughter." Sara introduced them.

"Your...what?" Nick asked.

"My daughter." Sara repeated. "Can we talk?" She asked.

Nick nodded.

"Rhi I'll just be out in the lounge. Call me if you need anything." Sara kissed Rhi on the cheek and then lay her down.

She then joined Nick on the couch.

"Ok let me explain. About 15 years ago I was in this really serious relationship with a guy I went to college with. He was really sweet you know. A bit like you. Anyway. We were at his place one night and we decided to take it to the next level. We were sure we did everything right. We used the proper protection and everything. Then a few weeks after that I found out I was pregnant. That's when he decided to piss off. When Rhi was born I was young and I didn't have enough money to keep her so I gave her to one of my couple friends that couldn't have children. But after a while things changed. Rhi's new parents split up and so I became more involved in her life."

She paused for breath.

"She was living with her 'mother' and when the beating started happening I decided to explain everything to Rhi. I told her the truth. Because she was 12 then she understood everything. That's when the fighting started happening. Rhi said she wanted to see more of me but her 'mother' wouldn't let her. Then when her 'mother' went to jail, we went to court and it was decided that Rhi would stay with me. But I had no financial support so she stayed on at Bill's place. And I've been visiting her ever since she was born. So we're really close. I don't know what she's going to do now that Bill's gone. She loved him like a father. I loved him like a brother."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Bill was a good friend of mine. When he met Celeste she thought Rhi was his daughter and I was just a good friend of the family's. I don't know why he didn't set her straight but I didn't want to ruin his chances with her. So I just decided to leave it and go along with it. That way I didn't have to worry about the financial business and Rhi was free to live a life I had dreamed for her. She had great home, great parents. She had everything. And that's what I wanted for her. So we just left it like that." Sara explained.

"So that's it. That's what you've been so upset about. That's why you shut down when we started this case. Why didn't you tell Grissom? He would have assigned you to another case."

"No! I can't tell anyone. Rhi is set to inherit all of his Money and properties. If I tell then she wont gets any of it."

"SO you're willing to risk your job, which you really love, just so Rhi can get a heap of money and houses?"

"I love Rhi so much more than I love my job. I would risk everything I've got for her. And if it means losing my job so she can live a happy life. Then that's what I'll do."

"But Sara..."

"You have to promise me you wont tell anyone. If you do I'll never forgive you."

Nick didn't have to think about that. He had really strong feelings for Sara and he didn't want anything to come between the two of them.

"I promise I wont tell. But...you have to tell Grissom something and get assigned to another case. And you have to let them know we've found Rhiannon." Nick said quietly.

"Well I'll let them know we found Rhi but I'm not telling Griss anything. He'll want to know a reason why. And I don't care if I work on this case. I'd prefer to. I want to find the bastard that did this to my friend." Sara cried.

"Sara. Shhh. it's ok. I understand. I'm sorry if I seem a little uptight about this. I've never dealt with anything this serious before." Nick told her.

"I'm sorry too. For not telling you earlier. You were just trying to be a friend and I pushed you away." Sara snuggled into Nick's shoulder and cried.

"It's ok. Sara. I understand." Nick hushed her. "I'll call Griss and tell him you need the rest of the day off. I'll make up some excuse for you."

"Thanks Nick. You're a great friend." "So are you." He kissed her on the cheek before standing up and walking outside to make the call.

When he got back Sara was sleeping on the couch. He walked in to check on Rhi. Who was searching through Sara's drawers.

"I can't find any clothes that fit!" She cried. "Can you ask Sara if she has anything small?"

"I would ask Sara but she's kind of gone to sleep." Nick laughed.

"Yeah. Well-ooh I found something that might fit." She pulled out a baby blue tank top.

"It's nice." Nick commented. Then she pulled out a pair of jeans.

"Hey I have an idea. I'm going to have a shower. Did you need my clothes for evidence or something?"

"Yeah actually. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll give them to you as soon as I've finished." Rhi told him.

"Right well I'll leave you to it then." Nick walked out and closed the door. He then walked out and sat in a chair and watched as Sara slept.

When Rhi got out of the Shower she was wearing the jeans, hipsters of course, and she was wearing the top, which looked as though it had been through the drier too many times, over the top of the jeans. She walked over and sat with Nick at the Kitchen table.

"So what's with you?" Rhi asked. "Are you Mum's boyfriend or something?"

"No. We're just good friends." Nick explained. "Though I wouldn't mind having something more with her." He thought to himself.

"You look great. I've got an evidence bag for you to put your clothes in. I left it in the bedroom for you." Nick explained.

"Thanks. I think you and Mum would make a great couple. Every time Mum came over, all she ever talked about was you. 'Nick's really smart', 'Nick's a great partner', 'Nick this' and 'Nick that'. You get sick of it after a while." Rhi complained as she went searching through the kitchen drawers.

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true!" Rhi replied. "Aha!"

She pulled out a deck of cards.

"Wanna play?"

"Sure. Do you know how to play Gin?" Nick asked.

"Gin's for babies. Let me teach you how to play poker my way." Rhi said and she sat down.

"Ok sure." Nick sat next opposite her and the two of them spent the next two hours playing poker.

"And that's a win for me again!" Rhi screamed.

"Shhh. you'll wake Sara." Nick cried.

"Sorry. Man I'm starving. Is there anything to eat in this place?" She asked.

"We'll have a look and see."

Later that afternoon Sara woke to see Rhi and Nick playing card games on the kitchen table. She could smell something cooking.

"What's cooking?" She asked.

"Rhi and I made Lasagne." Nick replied with a smile and he turned back to the game.

"Oh. How long was I asleep for?" Sara asked.

"Nearly 4 hours." Rhi replied.

"I explained everything to Gill. He said Rhi can stay with you just until he can get Children's Services out here." Sara looked at Nick and smiled. "Plus I took Rhi's clothes down to the lab for analysing. Griss said that you could have tomorrow off. You just have to bring Rhi in for questioning."

"And I'm fine with that. We've had a long talk and Nick explained to me what I had to do. So until tomorrow morning I'll be staying here with you." Rhi explained.

"Oh. That's great. Rhi what have you done to that top? That was my favourite top." Sara cried.

"Sorry. I needed something that would fit so I stuck it in the drier for a few minutes." She explained.

"If you wanted something to fit...never mind. Was I really out for 4 hours?" Sara asked.

"Yup. Sleeping like a log!" Rhi laughed.

"Well I feel so much better." Sara yawned. "So when can we eat the lasagne?" She asked and the 3 of them laughed.

They spent the rest of the night laughing, talking and playing card games. Until Rhi went to bed and Nick went home.

The next morning Sara showed Rhi through the building to where she was going to be interviewed.

"It's going to be alright. All you have to do is answer the questions the cop asks. Then you'll be fine. I'll be sitting in with you as your guardian. Because they couldn't find a copy of your birth certificate, so they can't contact your next of kin.

"Ok." Rhi nodded.

"Please state your full name for the record." Brass told Rhiannon.

"Rhiannon Samantha Carter." Rhi replied.

"And when were you born?"

"I was born on the 21st of May 1988. Which would make me 15. 16 in three days."

"Ok Rhiannon. Can you tell us what you remember?" Brass asked.

"Well I remember waking up in the middle of the night to Maria, our maid, screaming. So I snuck downstairs to see what was going on. That's when I saw her lying on the floor with a man standing over her. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and ran. I snuck out the back door and called the police."

"And do you remember what this man looked like?" Brass asked.

"He was tall. He had red hair. I could see some of it sticking out from underneath his balaclava. And that's all I saw before I ran." Rhi explained.

"Very good. Do you remember how you got to be out on the highway covered in blood?" Brass asked.

"I remember walking through the bush on the end of our street after I had called the police. Then everything went black and when I woke up I was on the edge of the highway." Rhi explained.

"Thank you for your time. You've been very helpful." Brass told her. "You may go. We'll give Sara a call if we need you back here." Brass explained.

"Thank you." Rhi and Sara were shown out of the interview room. Nick was waiting there ready to take them home.

"How did it go?" Nick asked.

"OK. I think." Sara replied.

"That's good. So are you guys ready to go home?"

"No. I want to stay here for a while. There are a few things I need to speak to Griss about." Sara replied. "Is that ok Rhi?"

"Yeah that's fine. I mean I'm sure I can find something to do. Besides I need to visit Loo." Rhi told Sara.

"Nick can you show Rhi to the Toilets please?" Sara asked.

"Sure. Hen we can sit in the break room and wait for you."

"Right. Well I shouldn't be too long." Sara replied and she walked off. Nick led Rhi to the Staff toilets and then into the break room, where Rhi sat on a chair whilst Nick made them coffee.

"So is this what you do all day. Lounge around here?" Rhi asked.

"No actually. I barely spend any time in here. Most of it is either spent in the lab or out on the field." Nick replied.

"Nice. Do you get to see a lot of dead people and blood and guts and stuff?" Rhi asked.

"I didn't realize you were such a brutal child. I've never met a 15 yr old girl interested in dead bodies before." Nick laughed.

"Well I'm not your average 15 yr old girl." Rhi replied and she took the coffee Nick handed her.

"I guess not. So what else are you into?" Nick asked.

"Anything really. Except all that 'girly-girly' crap. I can't stand it. Celeste was always trying to make me wear these pretty little pink fluffy dresses so I would look good for her country club. But that was the only thing I didn't like about her. Apart form that she was cool. Dad...I mean Bill loved her so much. I guess in a way so did I."

"You really miss them don't you?"

"Yeah. I mean hey can get really annoying but I still love them. And I loved the maid Maria as well. She was one of my best friends. But why would anyone want her dead?" Rhi asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Nick said. "You know for a 15 yr old you really have a lot to say." Nick commented.

"Yeah well that's what happened when you have no one to talk to. You bottle it all up until someone comes along that will listen. Then you just let it all-" She stopped when she saw Greg walk past. "Man he is Dam fine!" She cried.

"Who...Greg?" Nick asked.

"Sweet! Now I know his name!" Rhi cried. "I've seen him heaps. He used to always be around Mum when I was at her place. But I never got to know his name. Mum wouldn't tell me. Now I know why! I've had a closer look and he is so Dam Fine!" Rhi emphasized the word fine.

"Gees. He's not that good looking is he?" Nick asked.

"Well you wouldn't know. You're a guy. Guy's don't take notice of how other guys look. Just like chicks don't notice the way other chicks look. In that way I mean." Rhi replied.

"Wow. You really have a great mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rhi asked.

"I just think you're really smart. What grade are you in at school?"

"12. I skipped grade 6." Rhi replied.

"Wow. I've never met a 15 yr old as smart as you."

"I'm sure you have. Uncle Gill's definitely smarter than me."

"How do you know Gill?"

"Umm...Let's just say he's a friend of the family's. He was my other Uncle's golf partner. And Dad...I mean Bill used to work with him. They went to College together." Rhi explained.

"Oh. So that's why Sara doesn't want him to know." Nick said to himself.

"Duh. She's kept this a secret for like...forever. If Uncle Gill found out...I don't want to know what would happen. Things were just perfect the way they were. Why did everything have to change?" Rhi sighed. "Why does everything bad always happen to me?"

"Bad stuff happens to everyone. You just have to learn to live with it."

"Yeah right! How the Hell am I supposed to live without the man I thought was my father?" Rhi shouted. "He was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now I'm going to have to get stuck with my jailbird 'mother'!"

"Hey Rhi. You know Carol's going to be in Jail for the next 10 years. By the time she's out you will be old enough to decide where you want to live."

"Yeah I know that. But what am I going to do for the next 2 years. I don't turn 18 for ages. Where am I supposed to go?" Rhi asked.

"You'll stay with me." Sara said as she walked into the room.

"What?" Rhi asked. "How did you manage that?"

"Well I checked with the registration office. And they said that Gill is listed as your next of Kin. They just didn't know it until now. I spoke to Gill and I explained everything. Then he rang Child Services. They're going to let you stay with me. Or rather me stay with you. I just spent a lot of time on the phone to my lawyer. They're going to let me stay with you in your old house. Well Bill's house anyway. When they've finished with the case. Which by the way I am now not working on. That is if you don't mind going back there. I know I wouldn't want to."

"Are you kidding? My whole life is in that house. I don't want to give that all up. I mean sure it will take a while to adjust to Bill not being there but I guess I could get used to it. As long as you stay there with me I'll be fine. I'll go back. On one condition." Rhi stated.

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"Nick comes to live with us."


	4. The Shooting!

PART 4!

Title: The past Revealed. Rating: PG-13

(This one's a little bad cause I'm writing it at 10:30 at night)

The Whole CSI team (except Sara) was in the examination office looking over the new evidence they had just gotten hold of.

"So you're saying that she's escaped from jail?" Nick said.

"Exactly. That's why I've brought all of you in here. Brass has set up a team and they're going to be bringing her down as soon as they find her."

"What are we supposed to do about Rhiannon? Because that's who she'd be going for wouldn't it?" Nick asked.

"Well that's what we're trying to figure out. Greg processed that trophy and he found her fingerprints on it. Which means she could be a part of this case we're working on."

"You mean she was the one that Killed Rhiannon's Dad and Stepmother?" Warrick asked.

"Well that's what we're going on. Brass and the boys are bringing her in for questioning. Until then we have to do everything we can to help them."

"If she's going after Rhiannon that means Sara could be in danger too right?"

"I'm afraid so." Gil replied with a sigh.

"This place feels so different." Rhi commented as she and Sara walked through Bill's house. "It's home but it doesn't really feel like home without Bill or Maria. I miss them so much. I even miss Celeste."

"Hey I miss them too you know."

"Yeah. You know I think it was time for this place to be upgraded." She suddenly changed the subject. "What do you say we make a few changes before we move in?" Rhi asked.

"What sort of changes were you thinking?" Sara asked.

"Well I reckon it needs a paint job and maybe new carpets or something. Plus I want to get some new furniture for my room."

"Right. Well money definitely isn't a problem so we can pay someone to do the carpets, and Nick and the others will probably help us paint if I asked."

"Well let's get to it then. I'll go and pack my clothes up, we can take them back to your place and draw up some plans." Rhi suggested.

"Great idea. You know I think Bill would have wanted us to do something like this. He wouldn't have wanted us to live in grief."

"Yeah he wasn't exactly one for emotions was he?" Rhi joked. Then she just burst into tears suddenly.

"Rhi what's wrong?" Sara asked and she placed her arms around Rhi.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel guilty about what happened. Bill, Celeste and Maria are dead and I'm not. Maria wasn't even supposed to be here you know. She was just staying late to help me out with a school project. That should have been me who was shot not Maria."

"Hey it's not your fault. You don't have to feel guilty. I know Maria was your best friend and Bill was like a father to you but to tell you the truth I'm glad it was them and not you. I miss them heaps too but if it weren't for them then I wouldn't be standing here with you right now. I don't mean to sound horrible but I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't have run away that night. You're my daughter and I love you more than anything in this world."

"She's not your daughter!" A voice hissed.

Sara and Rhi both jumped. Rhi turned around and her face went white. When she saw who it was she grabbed hold of Sara tightly.

"Rhi what's wrong?" Sara asked then she too turned around. "Carol!" Sara exclaimed. "What are you doing here. I thought you were in prison."

"I _was_ in prison. Thanks to you. You took away my family, you took away my life. Now you're going to pay!" She pulled a gun from her pocket.

"No!" Rhi jumped in front of Sara. "If you want to shoot her you're going to have to shoot me first!" She cried.

"Rhi what are you doing? Get out of the way." Sara cried. "Carol look there is no reason to get violent. We can just talk about this in a civilized manner and-" Sara gulped as Carol armed the gun and pointed it directly at Rhi's head.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll let her come with me."

"But I don't want to go with you. You're a deranged psychopath who ruined my father's life! If you know what's good for you, you'll get the hell out of my house!" Rhi shouted.

"Rhi I don't think it's a good idea for you to be shouting at her whilst she's got a gun pointed at your head." Sara warned.

"No it is a good idea. I have been waiting 4 years to tell you how much I hate you. If it weren't for you I would still be happy. You're the one who killed Bill and Celeste. What's worse you killed Maria. She was innocent and you killed her. Why the hell do you think I would want to go with you? You're nothing to me anymore." Rhi stepped closer to Carol. "And if you don't leave what's left of my family alone then I tell you right now there will be trouble."

"Come any closer and I'll shoot!" Carol cried.

"Carol please!" Sara begged. "Put the gun down."

"Yeah Carol put the gun down." Rhi stepped closer to her.

**BANG!**


	5. The Engagement

For a second Sara closed her eyes and everything went black. She waited for the pain to start but nothing happened. Carefully she opened her eyes and looked around. There lying on the ground in front of her was Carol, standing next to the body were Rhi and Nick.

"Sara!" Nick cried and ran to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"I shot her. I had no choice Sara. She was about to shoot you and Rhi."

"Oh Nick!" Sara flung her arms around him. She looked over her shoulder at where Rhi stood, staring at Carol's body.

"She's gone." Rhi whispered.

"Rhi." Sara held her arms out. Rhi slowly and quietly walked over towards her.

"Looks like we've got a bit more work to do now." Rhi commented. "We'll have to replace these tiles now too. Or at least get them professionally cleaned."

"I'm so sorry Rhi."

"Don't be. She deserved it. If it weren't for her Bill would still be alive. So would Maria. Why did she do it Sar?"

"I don't know Rhi." Sara held her daughter tight. "But you don't have to worry. It's all over now. She can't hurt you any more."

"I'm just glad she didn't hurt _you_. I love you…Mum."

Sara smiled and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie." Rhi stepped back from Sara.

"Ok let's just get one thing straight. If you're going to be my mother now there is one thing you absolutely can not do."

"What's that?" Sara asked.

"You can't call me _sweetie_!"

"Okay sw-Rhi." Sara replied and they hugged again.

"Hey I'd better go and give Nick a hand. Stay right here okay I'll be right back." Sara let go of Rhi and walked over to Nick.

"Hey Sar are you okay?' Nick asked when he saw her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm more worried about Rhi than anything. She's lost so much in the past few weeks. I don't know how she can cope. She's so young Nick. She's lost both her parents and her best friend all in one week."

"She hasn't lost both parents." Nick smiled. "She's still got you hasn't she?"

"It's not the same Nick. I mean I haven't always been there for her like Bill and Maria have. They were her family and she lost them." She started shaking. "I'm just scared that something might happen to me. If that happens Rhi will be all alone."

"Sar it's okay." He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "It's all over now and nobody is going to hurt you or Rhi. I'll make sure of that." He held her close.

"Thanks Nick." Sara kissed his cheek and hugged him back just as tight.

"Wow. This place looks amazing. If I didn't know better I'd say nothing ever happened here. It all looks so…normal." Rhi commented as she walked through the newly renovated house three months later.

"Still smells like paint. But I suppose that will wear off after a few weeks." Sara replied.

"So this is home" Nick smiled and placed one arm around Rhi and the other around Sara.

"This is home." Sara repeated.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You girls did a really good job of renovating."

"Well we did have a little help." Sara smiled.

"We did all the designing and planning."

"We just didn't move any furniture. We payed some guys to do that. And someone else replaced the carpets." Rhi admitted. "But we did the hard stuff. Do you have any idea how hard it is to pick out seventeen matching colour carpet and paint samples?"

"Actually no. So where's the pool?" Nick asked and Sara laughed.

"Let's give him the tour." Rhi smiled and grabbed his hand.

"And we finish off the tour with…the pool!" Rhi opened the door to the sun room and when she saw the look on Nick's face she laughed.

"What?' Nick asked.

"Your face. Gees Nick it's just a pool."

"I know. But it's huge."

"It's not _that_ big." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Can we test it out?"

"Sure. But it's probably not very warm." Rhi replied.

"I don't care. It's a pool." Nick replied.

"Well I'll leave you two to check the pool out and I'll go and unpack my suitcase."

"Have fun." Sara smiled and watched as Rhi left the room. She turned around to find Nick standing inches from her face.

"Whoa." She cried. "Why so close?"

"This is why." He leant in and kissed her passionately.

"Wow." Sara whispered when they broke apart. "What was that for?"

"I have been wanting to tell you for so long now that I love you Sara Sidle. I love you with all of my heart. Ever since that day when you first walked into that lab I haven't once stopped thinking about you."

Sara was speechless. She just stood there stunned as Nick poured his heart out to her.

"Ever since you walked into that lab I haven't been able to keep my eyes off you. Lately it's been getting to the point where I can no longer concentrate on my work when you're around. Sara Sidle…" He paused and grabbed her hands. "You are my world. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Nick I…I…Wow. This is all so…sudden. I mean we've only just moved in together and…" Nick cuter her off by joining his lips with hers in yet another passionate embrace.

"Yes." Sara whispered back dreamily. "Yes I'll marry you Nick Stokes."

Nick lifted her up and spun her around then once again kissed her lips.

"I love you Sara Sidle." He said when he put her down.

"I love you too Nicky Stokes." She replied and looked deep into his eyes. "It would be an absolute honour to be your wife." Sara replied. "Ooh we've got to go tell Rhi the good news." She cried and she started towards the door. "Come on Nicky!" She grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him after her.

"Rhi can you come down here Nick and I have something to tell you!" Sara called up the stairs.

"Righto." Rhi called back. A few seconds later she bounded down the staris and was staning next to Sara and Nick who were holding hands.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Well…" Nick started.

"We're getting married!" Sara burst out.

"Wow congratulations!" Rhi cried and she hugged them both. "This is ace. Now we can be a proper family." She smiled happily. "Hey I've got some more stuff to unpack. I'll leave you guys to celebrate alone."

She started back up the stairs. When she got to the top she turned around and looked at Sara and Nick.

"Does this mean I get a baby brother?" Rhi asked cheekily.

Sara and Nick just looked at each other and smiled.

"Maybe." Sara replied.

"Maybe." Nick kissed her lips softly.

Well I know the end of this was pretty crappy. But hey it's finally done. If you'd like more or want me to do a sequel or whatever then you know what to do. I would LOVE to see some reviews from you all!

Jess!


End file.
